


day of blood

by technothecow



Series: my oneshots :) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dream Smp, Edgy, Gen, Headcanon, Magic, POV Eret, POV Techno, POV Third Person Limited, Techno-centric, The Festival, double drabble but I can't shut up, tw inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technothecow/pseuds/technothecow
Summary: I have a lot of headcanons and stuff about Techno and the blood god thing, so here's that with a loose plot slapped to it, and my rendition of the festival + my headcanons. Um, it kinda got edgy, sorry. This fic Takes Itself Seriously. TW inside. Also eret B)Kudos and comments appreciated, not a shipping fic :)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & The_Eret, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: my oneshots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	day of blood

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, battle is discussed. Not a lot of gore or anything, but it does go over it pretty closely. If you don't like violence or if blood or death makes you squeamish please read with caution. Also, I talk about various types of insects so if that 'bugs' you, watch out. Spoilers for the festival.
> 
> Edit 1/10/2021: 100 kudos POG

Eret leaned against the shallow alcove of the spider-grinder. Despite the well-lit and well-decorated room (if he did say so himself), the cold-to-the-touch granite and the scratching of hundreds of spider legs on the other side of the wall gave him chills. The silence made the whole place feel like a bitter tomb.

The only other sound was of fingers melodically tapping on the grindstone across the room. Techno stood there, leaning against the enchantment table in full regalia: pulsing purple netherite body armor over soft linen clothes, a red cape slung artfully over his shoulders, and his helmet tucked casually in the crook of his arm next to his waist to allow his usual crown to gleam in the bright lights. He was intimidating, and Eret could respect a good intimidating look, okay?

They'd exchanged a few words when Techno had dropped in (literally; he'd come through the hole in the ceiling and scared the hell out of Eret), but the silence had seeped into the room and made Eret desperately want to strike up some small talk. 

"Hey, I've always wondered-" Eret said. Techno looked up at him confusedly for a second, like he wasn't expecting that Eret was talking to him. 

"You know that 'blood for the blood god' thing you always say? What's up with that?" Eret continued. 

Techno gave no indication that he was considering the question besides the fact that he switched the pattern he was drumming his fingers in.

"Well, I say that when I want to invoke the Blood God, usually during battle or when there's bloodshed or whatever..." Techno waved his gauntleted hand in the air to highlight the "whatever" part. His response brought on a bolt of nostalgia for his life on SMPearth, when the two of them were tiredly chatting at ghastly hours of the night, when the two of them were truly interested in what the other had to say, but neither had the energy to express it to the other. 

"Yeah, but like, _who_ is the blood god? Sometimes you sound like you're the blood god, sometimes it sounds like this deity." Eret asked.

  
Techno stilled completely. Eret stilled too, out of worry. Had he offended Techno somehow? He thought the iconic catchphrase was just a joke, but just now Techno had sounded kinda serious...

Techno broke the still in a halting answer.

"The Blood God is... hard to comprehend. It's sort of a separate entity, but it's tethered to me. Not in like, a parasite way, though. It reflects me. It's _from_ me. Not an alternate personality, but it's..." Techno paused.

"It's easier to say what it's _not._ To understand fully you'd need to meet the Blood God, and. You don't want to meet the Blood God face to face." 

He didn't sound pious at all. Nor was there a hint of bravado nor jest nor an indication of really _anything_ in his face. It was a different kind of seriousness, a kind that sounded casual but hid a weight, a blanket that killed all of the words in Eret's mouth. At least Techno wasn't uncomfortable after all; he would say so. Eret would rather face the dungeon behind him head-on with a wooden sword than accidentally press a discomforting subject. He expected relief, but all he got was a spider running up his back. 

"I'm sure I don't want to meet him." Eret agreed. 

There was a pause, a weighted one.

"My armor is repaired, I think I'll head out." Said Techno, casually. He glanced at the gates of burgeoning spiders again before fixing Eret with his look once again. 

"Listen, Eret... Maybe, one day, when we are on the same side..." 

Eret left the alcove to properly face the tentative pig. Techno shuffled again, clearly trying to word a word-defying sentiment.

"Maybe then, you'll see the Blood God, and you'll be able to understand. " Techno pulled on his helmet, shrouding his face in shadow. In the brightly lit room, Techno's eyes should have been easily discernable, reflecting the abundant firelight, but instead, they sunk into his face like dark caverns, home to nothing but crawling monsters and eldritch terrors. Eret knew a thing or two about supernatural eyes, and he was sure that something new had just shown itself in there. 

"But until then," Techno said, putting a hand on Eret's shoulder. "Pray that your paths never cross." 

It wasn't a threat as Techno meant it, but it sure was said like one. 

Techno hoisted his trident, and then he was gone, and Eret was alone in the spider's den again. 

~~~

"And I want you to make it _hurt!"_ Schlatt was cackling. Techno scootched back on his tiny stone platform, putting as much of a distance between him and Schlatt. He was too aware of the eyes on his back. 

Something in him had smelled blood in the water the moment he'd heard of the festival and who'd be there. The full battle armor wasn't just a statement or his overpreparation showing through. He was going to need a shell to keep him grounded. 

He just hadn't expected it to go so murderous so quickly. 

Wilbur was watching. Somewhere, he was watching this with Tommy. He had a plan. What was it? Why hadn't Techno been briefed? Where was backup? Who would help him? 

"Take him, out, Techno!" Screeched Schlatt. 

And Techno felt the multiple waves he was riding rise. Schlatt's impatience would crash soon, and Quackity would shriek something that would make his position look too suspect-

"Come on, let's get out of here, Tubbo." Whispered Techno, desperately. He couldn't make eye contact, it was too risky, so he focused on the scuffed dress shoes and B-grade suit that Schlatt had supplied, tried not to let his mind liken Tubbo to a panicked butterfly in a glass jar. "Let's leave-"

The crowds' murmuring swelled and so did the pounding in Techno's ears, and Tubbo shook his head, no, he couldn't leave. Neither of them could. Techno felt a piercing at his back, entirely fabricated by his brain, and wondered what he'd look like as a taxidermied beetle in a cardstock-lined boxed, set behind glass, a pin through his midsection. What would his label say? _Insectus Insignificus?_ Would he be mounted next to Tubbo, would Schlatt hang them together on his wall to be inspected for eternity? 

He knew, at that moment, between the jeers and jostles, with sinking certainty that he would have to kill Tubbo. 

"Tubbo. I'm sorry. Tubbo, I'll make it painless." Breathed Techno, trying to speak no more than he needed for fear of accidentally bringing out undesirables. He couldn't use his sword, there was no room- a pickaxe would do. Oh, why he didn't bring an axe was beyond him. Could he make a clean kill with a pickaxe? Could he make it look brutal? Could he-

No, no, Techno was taking too long. A metallic taste crept up his throat, crept up his spine, he almost succumbed to it. It would be too easy. He had to fight to keep it at bay, had to shove away the whispers at the edges of his mind. Running out of time. 

Techno stepped forward and smacked Tubbo across the face with the butt of the pickaxe. He heard the gasps of the crowd. He smelled blood, now. 

"Oh, no," Muttered Techno, mostly to himself. It was inevitable. He wasn't seeing out of his own eyes anymore. He watched his hands pulse, clench the handle of the pickaxe, watched his own back from the audience, heard nothing but his own breathing and the heartbeat of everyone in attendance. 

Maybe, he could take them out too. Maybe. 

Techno cast one last glance at Tubbo, his hand already itching toward the rocket launcher slung across his shoulder. Regret gnawed at him, that he wouldn't be able to make this painless like he'd just promised a second ago. 

Through his vision, the skies ran red and clouded over, and the Blood God emerged. 

**Author's Note:**

> bonus fun pig fact that I learned from wikipedia: pigs are smart enough to move computer cursors with their snouts and can understand what's happening on the screen.


End file.
